dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Masters vs Johnny Cage
Description Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat! Two all american fighters bring their own and their cocky behavior in this fight, will Ken bring the heat, or will Ken be caged?! '' Screenshot (1264).png|RoaringRexe Interlude ''Actor Convention *Street Fighter 5: Main Menu Music* The stadium was filled today, but not for competition, but for autographs, shirts, and more. Everyone was there, including American Actor, Johnny Cage. "Yes, you can get an autograph, you too, and you as well." Handing out autographs was a pain, but at least he got to meet his fans. Then Cage saw a blonde man and a small looking boy next to him walk up. This was Ken Masters, and his son Mel. "Excuse me, could I get an autograph for my son? Really big fan of your movies, his favorite is Ninja Mime-" Sadly before he could finish his sentence Cage interrupted with a simple shake of his fingers, "Sorry no autographs today." Ken looked on in shock was Cage began to walk away. "But, we just saw you giving autographs right now! Come on, he's just a kid!" Cage whipped around and looked at Ken straight in the eyes, "Sorry, ran out of papers. Maybe next year." Now Ken wasn't having this, Mel was on the verge of tears and he knew this man had papers. "Alright then, if you beat me in a fight you don't have to give an autograph, if I win, you give me three autographs. For Mel, Eliza, and me. Got it?" ''Cage then suddenly cracked his fist and looked around to see if anyone was watching, yep people are looking. ''"Alright blonde boy, you want a fight. Well you got one coming to you right now!" Cage got into a stance as green energy began to flow around him and his body. Ken patted Mel on the head motioning for him to leave, and that is what he did. Ken then saw his fist start to light up in fire as he also gained a stance. "Alright Cage, ready to have that pretty face of yours messed up, cause those sunglasses and your face are going to be broken!" HERE WE GO! *Street Fighter - Rashid's Theme "Epic Metal" Cover* Ken automatically began with a "HADOKEN!" which knocked Cage back into a table sending papers flying. Johnny got up but then felt a "SHORYUKEN!" hit him right in the chin knocking him even further back. "Alright you asked for it!" Right after that Johnny created a green orb from thin air in his hands and shot it at Ken who returned the favor with another "HADOKEN!" The two blast connected creating a massive explosion sending papers, tables, and pens flying. Now people took notice and began to run out as Mel still stood there watching his father fight for him. Ken turned to look at his sun giving a heads up, little did he know that was a mistake. "Dad look out!" Right as Mel cried out Ken looked around to see Cage do a split and ready his fist, and wham, hit Ken right where the sun don't shine... Ken took a couple steps back holding his groin area while huffing and puffing in pain, "Ow... cheap shot eh?" ''Ken tried his best to not cry in pain, but it was already hard to hold back the tears of pain as his man hood was still broken. ''"Ha, works everytime blonde boy!" Ken began to kneel down in pain some more as Cage stepped up, and got ready to uppercut his head off. "SHORYUKEN!" Ken let out a shout of anger as he rammed his fist right into Cage's chin knocking him ten feat into the air, and Cage plummeted back down to the ground. "Ready to give that autograph now?" Ken mocked as she saw Mel looking in awe at his father, hopefully he got a good sight of that. "Well, maybe you aren't half bad, but you don't realize who you are dealing with here kiddo..." Cage then pulled out his trust fist cuffs which somehow glowed a mighty gold color. Ken, wasn't impressed at all. "What are you gonna blind me with those shin-" Bad decision for Ken, as right after that he felt Cage's fist along with the fist cuffs connect with his face, breaking his nose and causing it to bleed. "You were saying?" Cage then kicked Ken in the jaw knocking the red clad fighter back causing him to fall to the ground. Ken began to get up but then felt another kick send him flying, and before he could fall back down to the ground he felt another punch hit him, with surprisingly much more force. Ken was finally able to get up and saw that Cage had his whole entire body covered in a green aura. "Listen kiddo, my genes were made to fight gods, so run along and come back tomorrow for more autographs." Ken looked back at Mel who was looking at his dad in a worried state, he couldn't see his dad lose and not get an autograph. Ken then readied his fist as they began to light up in a blazing fury. "Oh yeah huh, well if you are so sure? WHO DON'T YOU KEEP THAT PROMISE?!" Ken suddenly had a dark aura flow around him, demonic and evil energy which pent him up with rage. Violent Ken had arrived, and it was going to fight a descendant of the gods. Round Two Begins Now *Evil Ryu theme* The entire stadium has gone dark now, ready for a battle. Both rushed forward colliding punches, Cage's green aura covered fist met with Ken's fist flowing with the rage of the Satsui No Hado. BOOM! Right at that the entire stadium was filled with giant sonic boom which nearly collapsed it. Mel however, was hiding from his father and his favorite actor. Why was dad doing this, were the only things running through little Mel's head. "TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!" ''Right at that Johnny was went back into a pile of crates. Cage got up but before he could regain his stance another Spinning Wind Kick sent him back. Johnny then did a roundhouse kick to Ken's jaw knocking teeth out along with Ken being slammed into a wall, creating a small crater in said wall. ''"Alright, I'M PISSED OFF!" Ken shouted as he shot another "HADOKEN!" which Cage dodged with relative ease. "Listen buddy, I can fight gods what are you gonna do" ''Before Cage could finish his mocking sentence a ''"SHORYUKEN!" hit him into the air as Ken went into the air after Cage and punched him back down to the ground. Cage struggled to stand up but right as he began to the evil infused Ken punched him in the gut and did another "SHORYUKEN!" knocking him further back. Johnny got up fast before Ken could land another hit and shot a green ball of energy at Ken who punched it into oblivion. Johnny then shot another ball of energy in Ken's direction, the blonde haired martial artist once again easily destroyed it. "DAMN YOU, STOP PLAYING YOUR STUPID GAMES-" ''Ken went to shout at the actor who shot another green energy ball which this time hit Ken in the face causing a small nose bleed. ''"Keep your eyes open freaky dude!" ''Cage said cockily as he shot another ball of energy at Gi wearing martial artist. However, before the ball of energy could hit Ken he suddenly grabbed it as the ball of energy went into his hand like a ball. ''"Well shit." ''Was all Cage could mutter as Ken grabbed Cage's own projectile and tossed it back at the star actor who wasn't quick enough to dodge it, right as his own attack hit him he was nearly done. Ken slowly walked over to the near unconscious Johnny and grabbed him by the throat and began pummeling him over and over again with this fist. '''WHAM!' Strike one, WHAM! Strike two, WHAM!, Strike- You get the point. Poor Cage was getting his face hit into over and over again, each strike having more power behind it. Cage tried to stop Ken but couldn't as he was interrupted by coughing up blood, his own. Ken went to punch Cage one more time, and then he stopped. He felt the evil consuming him begin to flow away as he began regaining his normal state of mind. He dropped Cage on the floor and saw what flew out of the movie star's pocket, a picture of him with "To my best fan-Cage." ''Simply put it, an autograph fell out of Cage's pocket. Ken knelt down and picked up the piece of paper and walked over to his shaking son in the corner. ''"Here ya go Mel." ''He gave his son the piece of paper and walked off as his son walked after him, wondering what in the living god just 'happened?''' DBX! Category:RoaringRexe Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed DBX's Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs with Music